


Parents

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader finds out she may be pregnant, and is nervous about telling her husband, Minato.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “protective with minato x fem reader 😃” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I'm hosting a 500 followers celebration this weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party! Plus, the headcanons I post for my celebration will NOT be posted on here, so if you want to see them, head over to my tumblr (;

You stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror, leaning on your shaking arms.  _ My period is two weeks late _ , you thought.  _ Could this mean…?  _ You splashed some water on your face, trying to will yourself to go back into the bedroom and face your husband, but you felt frozen.  _ Are we even ready for that? We’ve only been married for a little over a year, and we’re so young...plus Minato is the Hokage now, is he going to be able to take care of a child? _ You searched the eyes of your reflection, but she didn’t seem to have any answers, either.

You heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door, followed by your husband’s voice. “Hey, are you alright? You’ve been in there for a while.” You took a deep breath and opened the door, looking into Minato’s sparkling blue eyes.

“Minato, I...I need to tell you something,” you said quietly. His face, which had been smiling brightly at you, turned serious, and you walked over to sit on the bed. Minato sat next to you, and began rubbing your back gently.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice quiet. You fumbled with your hands in your lap, pausing a moment before you spoke.

“I think I’m pregnant,” you said, your voice almost a whisper. You felt Minato stare at you, shocked. The silence hung heavy over the two of you for a moment, and your doubts began to creep back in.

“I’m going to be a father,” he said, and you looked up to see his face break into a huge smile. “I can’t believe it! I’m going to be a dad.”

You chewed on your lip. “Are you okay with that? I mean, we’re so young, and we just got married…”

Minato squeezed your shoulder, and gave you a bright smile. “Of course that’s okay! We’re going to be amazing parents, especially you.” You smiled at him, but something was still bothering you.

“But what about you being Hokage? Aren’t you going to be super busy? And people might come after the baby…” you placed a hand on your stomach, suddenly fearful for what might happen.

“Hey,” Minato said, his face serious. “I won’t let anything happen to you or our baby. I’m going to protect you, no matter what. And being Hokage is important, but you are the most important person in my life, and you and the baby will come before anything else.” You took a deep breath, your anxiety starting to fade away. You leaned into Minato’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on yours.

“Thank you, Minato,” you said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mama,” he said, and you chuckled into his chest.  _ Mama, huh? I guess I could get used to that. _


End file.
